Los extraños designios del destino
by ZenyMackenzie
Summary: Ésta es una historia dramática. Castle y Beckett tienen problemas para concebir un hijo y eso les genera otros problemas, además Lanie se queda embarazada sin quererlo. No se me dan bien los resúmenes, darle una oportunidad. Gracias. Caskett y Esplanie.
1. Chapter 1

Por enésima vez en aquellos meses Kate se deshizo de aquel artilugio antes de que Castle pudiera verlo. Maldijo hasta en arameo su mala suerte, se lavó la cara para quitar el rastro de las lágrimas y fue a abrir la puerta.

K: Lanie- exclamó extrañada, no esperaba visita- ¿Ha pasado algo? – su amiga solo asintió- Pasa.

L: ¡Kate es horrible!- gritó y lanzó llorando a los brazos la detective que la miraba atónita.

K: ¿Porqué no te sientas, te calmas y me cuentas qué es tan horrible?

L: Estoy embarazada- le soltó sin más.

K: ¿Qué?- inquirió confundida- ¿Estás segura?

L: ¡Soy médico! Creéme, sé hacer una prueba de embarazo y me he hecho tres…

K: Espo…

L: Sí…es suyo.

K: ¡Pero eso es una gran noticia! ¡Es maravilloso!

L: ¡No, no lo es! ¿Cómo iba a serlo? Javi y yo no tenemos una relación de verdad, estamos siempre yendo y viniendo, ahora sí, ahora no..él está empezando a salir con la chica de audiovisuales.

K: ¿Con Tory?

L: Sí..es tan mona y tan joven.

K: Pero si está saliendo con ella ¿porqué sigue acostándose contigo?

L: No lo hace…al menos no desde hace un mes y medio…quedamos la semana pasada y me lo contó, que le gustaba mucho esa chica y que bueno, habían salido a tomar algo…

K: ¡No me lo puedo creer!

L: ¿Qué esté con otra?

K: Todo…estás embarazada de Espósito y él sale con Tory…¿le has dicho lo del bebé? Estoy segura que se hará cargo.

L: No y no se lo diré.

K: ¿Cómo vas a ocultarlo? Eso se nota…

L: Aún no he decidido si seguiré adelante con el embarazo Kate- le dijo y vio como la cara de su interlocutora cambió de manera radical.

K: No estás hablando en serio- le encaró levantándose del sofá- No se te ocurre ni pensarlo Lanie.

L: ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Pensé que me apoyarías.

K: ¿Qué te apoyaría? ¿En abortar? Estás muy equivocada si piensas que voy a apoyarte en eso, lo haré, si decides tenerlo y Espo no se hace cargo, lo haré incluso a la hora de contárselo pero no pienses que voy a ir contigo a que te deshagas de tu hijo como si fuera un problema…

L: ¡No puedo tener un hijo ahora Kate!

K: ¿Porqué no? Tienes una buena vida, una casa propia, un trabajo estable que te reporta buenos ingresos, amigos que te ayudarán. ¿Sabes qué tenía Martha cuando tuvo a Castle? NADA, estaba sola, sin trabajo, sin dinero y aún así no se rindió .

L: ¡No me vengas con esas!...esto es una desición propia y tal vez debería haber dicho no quiero, en lugar de no puedo.

K: ¿No quieres? Pues haber tenido más cuidado.

L: Será mejor que me vaya…de verdad Kate nunca pensé que precisamente tú reaccionaras de esta forma…eres mi mejor amiga y tu deber es apoyarme aunque no compartas mis ideas…

K: No Lanie, mi deber es impedir que hagas algo de lo que te arrepentirás toda tu vida. ¡Tienes que hablar con Espósito! Es su hijo también- le gritó.

L: ¡Es mi cuerpo y mi vida, él no tiene derecho a decidir!

Castle bajó las escaleras al escuchar los gritos.

C: ¿Qué os pasa? Se os oye en toda Nueva York- al verle Kate se abrazó a él llorando- ¿Qué pasa nena?

L: ¿Por qué reaccionas de esa forma Kate? No entiendo nada…

C: ¡Madre!- gritó y cuando Martha apareció le ordenó- Llévate a Kate a tu cuarto un momento por favor, intenta que se tranquilice.

M: Vamos cariño, cuéntame qué te pasa.

L: ¡Tú!- le inquirió- Ahora mismo vas a contarme qué le has hecho a Kate, ¿porqué está la mujer más fuerte que conozco convertida en un manojo de nervios que llora por nada?

C: Yo no le he hecho nada…¿porqué discutíais?

L: No es asunto tuyo…

C: Sí que lo es si has hecho llorar a mi esposa.

Lanie meditó por un segundo, al fin y al cabo Castle también era su amigo, y siempre tenía alguna idea que, aunque descabellada, servía de ayuda. Se sentó junto a él en el sofá y habló.

L: Tienes que prometerme que no dirás nada a nadie, por favor, Javi no puede enterarse.

C: Sí te lo prometo, ¿qué sucede?

L: Estoy embarazada…mes y medio, de Javier, él está empezando algo con la chica de audiovisuales…

C: ¿Con Tory? No le pega nada, demasiado serios los dos, van a aburrirse mucho.

L: ¡Castle!- le reprendió aunque sabía que las bromas eran la forma de su amigo de autoprotegerse lo que le dio pie a pensar que algo pasaba realmente entre él y Kate.

C: Lo siento…es alucinante…no sé qué decirte …¿felicidades?...- ella negó- Lo suponía…no pareces contenta…

L: No quiero tener un bebé ahora Castle…ni puedo, ni quiero.

C: ¿Vas a abortar?

L: Me lo estoy planteando.

C: ¿Se lo has dicho a Kate? – ella asintió- Entonces ya sé por qué se ha puesto así- calló unos segundos y añadió- Llevamos casi un año intentando tener un hijo…

Mientras en la habitación de Martha ésta trataba de tranquilizar a su nuera.

K: No es justo Martha…no lo es…

M: Ya cariño, lo sé, la vida no siempre es justa…

K: ¿Porqué ellos sí y nosotros no? ¡Si nisiquieran quieren! Nosotros sí queremos.

M: Ya pasará Katherine, deberías relajarte y alegrarte por tu amiga.

K: Ella no quiere tener al bebé…

M: ¿Te lo ha dicho?- Kate asintió- Quizás está confundida, no es fácil…no te imaginas la de veces que pensé en abortar hasta que por fin tomé la desición de tener a mi hijo.

K: ¿Te arrepientes?

M: Para ser sincera, me arrepentí algunas veces de habérmelo quedado… poco tiempo antes de que Richard naciera me planteé muchas veces la adopción, dejarle con una familia que pudiera darle una buena vida, yo en aquel momento no tenía nada que ofrecerle…finalmente me lo quedé pero cuando había días en los que no tenía ni que darle para comer…sí que me arrepentí de mi desición.

K: ¿Y qué te hizo cambiar de idea y quedártelo?

M: Que le vi…cuando el médico le puso sobre mi pecho Katherine y me miró con sus enormes ojos azules supe que por fin había encontrado al hombre de mi vida y que no podría separarme de él…

K: Lo hiciste bien Martha él es…maravilloso.

M: Sí, lo es…pero no se lo digamos- las dos rieron rompiendo así la tensión- Lo que pretendo contándote todo esto es que entiendas que no todo el mundo está preparado para tener un bebé, no todo el mundo sabe afrontar algo así, pero por lo que conozco a Lanie, sé que finalmente, tendrá al suyo y tú serás una tía estupenda.

K: Estoy cansada de ser tía Martha…quiero ser madre, quiero darle a Rick lo único que me ha pedido desde que nos conocemos….

_FLASBACK…_


	2. Chapter 2

_FLASBACK…_

Aquella noche Castle tenía un plan. Uno infalible para conseguir que Kate le concediera un deseo. Uno que se le había metido en la cabeza desde el sueño que tuvo tras su última visita para ver a su sobrina postiza Sarah Grace.

La imagen de Kate con la niña en brazos se le había metido tan adentro que aquella noche había soñado con que ellos dos tenían su propio bebé. Un niño precioso con su inteligencia y los ojos verdes de Kate.

Quería un pequeño Castle, literalmente, un clon suyo que sacara de sus casillas a Kate. Y esta noche, iba a pedírselo.

Lo tenía todo planeado. Había preparado su cena favorita, descorchado el champán que la ponía "contenta", comprado el helado que más le gustaba, y le había preparado un baño caliente de espuma con velas, música y el manuscrito de su nueva novela, nunca solía permitirle leer nada hasta que estuviera en la editorial y con el visto bueno pero ¿qué podía hacer si quería hacerle la pelota y ella era una fan? Y por si todo eso fallaba, le había comprado un regalo.

Se levantó del sofá donde leía cuando escuchó la puerta.

Cielo, llegas pronto.

Sí, terminamos pronto el papeleo…!vaya! ¿Tenemos algo que celebrar? – le preguntó al verle elegantemente vestido y al reparar en la mesa puesta de manera especial.

Nada…solo ha sido una semana dura, un caso complicado y quería darle una recompensa a mi preciosa esposa a la cuál adoro más que a mi vida- le dijo mientras se acercaba a besarla.

Vale Castle, ¿qué quieres? – inquirió cuando se separaron- No voy a autorizar que lleves pistola te lo he dicho mil veces, te ha ido bien sin ir armado durante 7 años, así que no sé a qué viene ahora este capricho, los asesores civiles no van armados y punto.

La doctora Brennan sí…- le dejó caer para distraerla, el tema de la pistola les había hecho tener muchas broncas en los últimos meses y no la necesitaba enfadada.

¡Eso es ficción Rick! Al final tendré que prohibirte ver la tele…

Bueno…dejemos el tema…¿vale? Te he preparado un baño para que te relajes y con sorpresa…- Kate corrió hacia el baño como una niña pequeña. Castle era único dando sorpresas- ¡Es el manuscrito del último libro de Nikki Heat!- gritó- ¿Puedo leerlo?

Mientras te das un baño…solo que no entero…también quiero que cenemos y bueno…otras cosas- le dijo con picardía y esa sonrisa que volvía loca a su mujer.

Dos capítulos mientras aprovecho todo este despliegue de baño que me has preparado ¿vale? – el asintió- Y quizás el final para no quedarme con la intriga- concluyó cerrándole la puerta del baño en la cara.

¡No hagas eso Kate!

Una hora después, que a Castle le pareció más bien un año, Kate salió de su habitación con un bonito vestido negro y completamente relajada.

¿Terminan juntos? Me ha encantado el final.

No volveré a dejar que leas nada más…- respondió con un falso puchero.

No te enfades cariño, es un final maravilloso…

Ellos son nosotros mi amor, y si nosotros acabamos juntos y tenemos una buena vida ¿porqué no iban a tenerla Nikki y Rook también?

Por cierto…me encantó el detalle de los nombres de los niños…¿Richard y Kate?...!es perfecto!

Hablando de niños Kate…- no quería pedírselo tan pronto pero estaba impaciente- Yo…esto…- su madre tenía razón, para ser alguien que se gana la vida con palabras le costaba mucho encontrarlas como eran necesarias de verdad.

¿Qué intentas decirme? ¿Estás embarazado Castle?- bromeó pero pronto se dio cuenta que él estaba demasiado serio- ¿Qué es lo que pasa cariño? ¿No me irás a decir que tienes un hijo secreto del que no sabían su existencia? ¡Castle dime!.

Kate, te quiero y eres la mujer de mi vida por eso - le cogió las manos y, de la misma forma que cuando le pidió matrimonio hincó la rodilla en el suelo y sacó de su bolsillo una caja de joyería- Katherine Hougthon Beckett…¿quieres tener un hijo conmigo?- preguntó mostrándole una preciosa cadenita de oro muy fina que tenía un colgante también de oro en forma de chupete.

Oh Dios mío Castle…es…¿es lo que quieres de verdad?- él asintió- ¿Por eso todo este despliegue para pedírmelo? – él volvió a asentir- ¡Eres el mejor hombre del mundo Rick y por supuesto que sí quiero tener un hijo contigo!- él se levantó y le dio el regalo y la besó- Es preciosa.

La grabaremos con su nombre cuando decidamos uno…

Sí…

He pensado que como te tomas la pastilla siempre antes de dormir y hoy no la has tomado…¿podríamos empezar esta noche, tras la cena?

¡Al carajo la cena! ¡Hazme a nuestro pequeño Castle ahora mismo!

Y así fue cómo empezó aquella pesadilla, nunca pensaron que los inofensivos dolores de espalda que venía sufriendo Kate los últimos meses y que ella achacaba al cansancio y él al abuso de los tacones altos, fueran a ser indicador de otra cosa.

Mientras en el salón Castle terminaba de consolar a su amiga y aconsejarle que luchara por el hombre al que amaba, que no se rindiera sin hablar antes con él, Kate se quedó dormida con la cabeza sobre el regazo de su suegra.


End file.
